


В расцвете

by piece_of_sweet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_sweet/pseuds/piece_of_sweet
Summary: Рафаэль разочаровался в соулмэйтах. Саймон ждал ответа двенадцать лет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530101) by [Lovely_Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lights/pseuds/Lovely_Lights). 



## Глава 1.

Рафаэль был выращен хорошим католиком. Он старался никогда не молиться эгоистично. Да хранит Богородица улыбку на лице его матери. Que Señora Rodriguez este en la gloria de Dios. Да прибудет Святой Мигель с его друзьями, покуда они вступят в битву.

Когда он был эгоистичен, когда он поддавался грехам, он надеялся, что он встретит человека, предназначенного ему. Поэтому он писал на коже с тех пор, как научился, и надеялся получить ответ. Он писал поэмы на своем родном языке, завернув буквы, которые чувствовались на коже словно солнце, согревая их, надеясь, что они сияют только для его alma gemela'. Сравнивал сходства Гарлема и Сакатекаса''. Он писал это для того единственного человека, который был создан для него, Dios, ничего не казалось прекраснее этого, пока он был живым.

Но прошло уже много времени, с тех пор как Рафаэль разочаровался в идее соулмэйтов; они были для примитивных. Для детей, которые не покинули Бога. Магнус смеется над ним, зовет его озлобленным и напоминает, как жители Нижнего мира живут веками, прежде чем что-то проявляется на их коже словно благословение. Но Рафаэль по жизни практичен, и он уверен, что даже взрослый человек может только надеяться на обладание половинки. Бессмертие было ему к лицу, так же, как и изоляция, пришедшая с жизнью длиною в вечность.

Был две тысячи первый год, когда буквы впервые образовались в слова на его коже. «Надеюсь, ты в порядке» было написано трясущейся неуверенной рукой, детской. Сантьягo упустил их, не двигаясь, наблюдая, как струйки крови стекали по его руке; слова вырезались на его коже.

— Хах. Кровь, должно быть, побочный эффект того, что ты вампир, — сказал Магнус.

Рафаэль пропустил слова мага мимо ушей и уселся на край дивана со сбившимся дыханием, не в силах даже корить себя за такой «примитивный» жест, и смотрел.

Он смотрел всю ночь. Смотрел, пока утро не забрезжило, наблюдал, как слова исчезают с его кожи. Рафаэль не тот человек, которым управляют эмоции. Он не чувствовал сожаление к себе годами. Не желал смертности еще с тех пор, когда умерла мама, но, смотря на буквы, покидающие его кожу с момента, как начало подниматься солнце, он тосковал.

С тех пор каракули не переставали появляться. Рафаэль жадно узнавал обо всем, что связано с ними. Были маленькие рисунки звезды Давида, плохо нарисованный Пикачу, опознать которого Сантьяго попросил Габриэля, самого младшего из них, и фильмы, так много фильмов. По мере взросления появляются домашние задания и слова из песен, которые вампир напевал, которые отдавались в нем как фантомное сердцебиение. Трясущийся почерк сменился на слегка наклонный и небрежный, с острыми витками у «д», «з» и «у», и узкими «заборами» у «п» и «ш». Абсолютный хаос в сравнении с его собственным элегантным калиграфическим почерком. Вампир любит его все больше и больше.

' — родственная душа (исп.)  
'' — город в Мексике

***

 

Одиннадцать лет — столько потребовалось его соулмэйту, чтобы попытаться заговорить с ним снова. Рафаэль проснулся от пронзительного крика Лили, как только она ворвалась в его комнату. Ее глаза расширились в истерике, это все, что смог заметить вампир сквозь дрему. И тут он видит бархатцы, цветущие на его предплечье, подсолнухи, танцующие по его запястью, и кровь, разливающаяся в розы, словно признание. И такой знакомый бардак из слов, складывающихся в маленькое сообщение: «Моя подруга проходит стадию, когда она хочет, а может и не хочет быть тату-мастером. Конечно, каким-то образом, я теперь человек-лабораторная крыса. Надеюсь, тебе понравятся цветы!!!».

Потрясенный вампир прикусил губу: если всю следующую неделю Лили будет поддразнивать его за улыбку, которую он прячет, то он не будет обращать внимания. Ему хорошо удается не обращать внимание на надоедливых жителей Нижнего мира.

За следующий месяц цветы появились семь раз: ирисы как надежда, ромашки как невинность, и Рафаэль почти написал ответ, когда пришлось отметить это в «забудь меня» списке и вправлять ребра словно безе. В ту же ночь он и несколько оказались в ловушке у демона воспоминаний. Рафаэль позволил этой тьме охватывать его снова и снова. Он смотрел, как его тело корчится от боли и поднимается. Смотрел, как он убивает всех, кого звал друзьями. Кровь стекала с его губ, когда он вцепился ногтями в Матео. Крики того были оглушительными, когда он звал Рафаэля, своего hermano'. Сантьяго вспомнил, что этот монстр всегда будет им. «Ты был в ловушке около часа», — сказал ему Магнус, на что вампир просто кивнул и поблагодарил, встав с дивана. Чувствовалось будто века.

Вампир чиркнул в «забудь меня» список, пока его кожа не начала трескаться, но никакие «почеркушки» не избавят его от этого. Они исчезли сами по себе с восходом солнца, и Рафаэль подумал, что он — Аид, навечно облаченный в темноту, которая берет все, что хочет. Цветы больше не расцветали в темноте, и на этот раз Персефона заслужила что-то лучшее, чем эгоистичный Бог.

' — брат (исп.)

***

 

Общего у них с Камиллой мало, но их взгляды на любовь одинаковы. Она шаркает ногами на упоминание соулмэйтов, говорит, что любовь — легкомысленная штука, и таких людей, как они, она только ослабит. Это все для Примитивных, которые очень эмоциональны и во все времена выставляли себя на показ. Рафаэль ничего не может поделать с тем, что согласен. С рассвета времен существуют сказания о мужчинах и женщинах, разжигающих войны, разрушающих других ради слов, написанных на чьей-то коже. Это для любящих больных idiotas.

Камилла настолько цинична, насколько могущественна; она зовет людей слабыми за их потребность устраивать спектакли из всего, и это ее жадность и власть привели ее к пропасти. Клан полон волнений с тех пор, как его члены стали верны семье, а не самой Камилле. Лили поджимает свои губы во время их встреч; Рафаэль видит зарождающееся неповиновение в ее глазах. Неделю спустя были найдены двое Примитивных, истекшие кровью; на их коже остались идентичные надписи. Никаких следов вампира, который это сделал, Конклаву нечего предъявить их клану, но все они знают правду. Волнения растут.

Пока год спустя Камилла не стала небрежна в своих уверениях. Опьяненная властью, которую, как она верила, никто не мог у нее отнять, она превратила Примитивного прямо на глазах у клана. Рафаэль аккуратно поднял тело на руки; парень, словно сломанная кукла, ждал своей участи, застряв в Чистилище. Злоба свернулась в спираль в его животе, острая и горячая, как только он взглянул на лицо парня; он выпустил ее на Камиллу за то, что та рискует кланом и приводит их к краю войны. Сантьяго уже знал, что он сделает. Знал с тех пор, как ворвался в комнату и увидел, что было слишком поздно — Камилла уже питалась. Он позволил возлюбленной Примитивного сделать выбор, который был отнят у того.

Когда он смотрел, как девчонка Фэйрчайлд плакала над трупом, как ее маленькое тело сотрясали рыдания, он думал о том, что сделал бы сам. Он вспомнил последний закат, который он видел, как его кожа становилась золотистой летом. Как мама осыпала поцелуями его локоны, словно в мольбе. «Raphael, mi primer niño, mi luz» '. Его выбор и выбор девушки не одно и то же. Но Сантьяго также вспомнил, как Примитивный метнул в него нож, и как тот вонзился прямо в сердце Рафаэля. Из него выйдет отличный вампир.

' — Рафаэль, мой первенец, мое солнце (исп.)

***

 

Рафаэль жалеет о каждой своей мысли про то, что Примитивный может стать хорошим вампиром. На самом деле он хочет убить птенца сам. Тот не прекращает говорить. Никогда. Рафаэль не очарован. Совсем. Кажется, новообращенный физически не может заставить себя замолчать. И когда он спрашивает, могут ли вампиры превращаться в летучих мышей, Сантьяго приходится физически сдерживать себя от нанесения ему ударов. Но тот хорош для клана; прошло шестнадцать лет с тех пор, когда они приняли нового члена в свои ряды. И несмотря на то, что Саймон выводит из себя, его человечность привлекает и освежает. Даже его ругательства на то, что он теперь не может есть пиццу, и его восторг от того, что он все еще может напиться. Новообращенные подростки — странная штука. А потом появляются его расширившиеся глаза и ослепительные клыки, которые он выпускает так свободно.

Одним вечером Рафаэль ступает в фойе и обнаруживает там Стэна и Элиота, сгибающихся от смеха. Эллиот смеется так сильно, что слезы стекают по его лицу, оставляя кровавые следы на своем пути. Саймон сидит с ноутбуком между вампирами и гордо улыбается.

— Так это может относиться к чему угодно? — Задает вопрос Эллиот.

— Да, смотри, — быстро кивает Саймон.

Он прочищает горло, прежде чем подготовить выражение, и поворачивает голову в сторону Рафаэля, опирающегося на колонну.

— Чееерт, Рафаэль, — говорит он, а Сантьяго поднимает бровь.

— Чееерт, Рафаэль опять взялся за старое со своими модными пиджаками, — оскал появляется на его лице так быстро, настолько искренний и взволнованный, что его клыки тут же вылезают. Эллиот воет от смеха, пока Стэн беспомощно закусывает губу; его хихикания все еще рвутся наружу.

— Я правда не хочу знать, — говорит Рафаэль, закатывая глаза. Он разворачивается и выходит, преследуемый смехом. Возможно, он слегка очарован.


	2. Chapter 2

## Глава 2.

Раздается стук в дверь, и Рафаэль, может быть, а может и нет, обольет святой водой любого, кто стоит по другую сторону. Вампир зарывается в подушки глубже и молится и том, чтобы его оставили в покое.

Саймон просовывает голову внутрь, в его расширенных глазах читается сомнение. Рафаэль вздыхает про себя, прежде чем садится у изголовья кровати.

— Эм, прости. Я думал, ты уже не будешь спать, — бормочет Саймон, ступая в комнату. — Я имею в виду, ты произвел на меня впечатление как тип, который уже на ногах, как только солнце село, чтобы удостовериться, что все мы делаем наши вампирские штучки, и, эмм, да, мне стоило подождать, — рука Льюиса тянется к носу, чтобы поправить очки, которых теперь там нет, когда он чуть не спотыкается о собственные ноги. Рафаэль наконец испускает вздох. Саймон действительно чертов олененок.

— Что такое, Саймон? — Рафаэль скрещивает руки на груди.

Льюис сглатывает и про себя замечает, что надо было действительно постучать, что в последствии должно войти в привычку. Слишком рано для всего этого. И под всем этим он имеет в виду тот факт, что Рафаэль выглядит таким мягким и человечным в данный момент. Его волосы свободны от геля и обрамляют его лицо, от чего он выглядит моложе. Его взгляд все еще немного затуманен из-за сна, и Саймон без задней мысли подумал о том, что на Сантьяго сейчас нет его обычной модной одежды. Сонный Рафаэль может стать его любимым Рафаэлем, и Саймон не собирается думать о том, что это значит.

— Клэри пригласила меня на свадьбу в Институт. Но кроме джинсов в обтяжку и футболок с принтом у меня не большой выбор.

Сантьяго цыкает, когда понимает, о чем он.

— Кларисса выходит замуж? — Спросил он.

Саймон фыркает.

— Что? Нет. Нет, чувак, — смеется он. — Алек женится на другой охотнице.

Рафаэль поднимает бровь.

— Пардон, он что?

— Да, он женится на Лидии, которую отправил к ним Конклав.

Не проходит и десяти минут с пробуждения Рафаэля, а он уже достиг пика идиотизма этого дня. Он выдыхает тихое «Idiota».

Саймон позволяет раздражению проскользнуть в своем голосе, когда говорит:

— Я ничего не сделал! Как меня уже успели назвать идиотом? — Его рука ложится на грудь, а чистого возмущения на его лице достаточно, чтобы губы Сантьяго, возможно, сложились в улыбку.

— Не ты, птенчик, Лайтвуд. Бейн, должно быть, сейчас очень расстроен, — глаза Льюиса загораются любопытством, как только Сантьяго договаривает.

— Магнус? Ты имеешь в виду… — он водит руками в воздухе, издавая свистящий звук, — Магнус-маг? А он что может иметь против?

Рафаэль цыкает снова.

— Да, Магнус Бейн, он и охотник родственные души.

— Они что?! — Саймон хватает руку Сантьяго и уже хочет потащить его куда-то, когда тот вырывает руку и уставляется на него.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Мы должны остановить свадьбу, что по-твоему я делаю? Он же разрушит жизни их обоих!

— Мы ничего не должны делать, Саймон.

Льюис теперь смотрит на него, будто поражаясь, как человек может быть настолько тупым. Рафаэль уверен, что у него такое же выражение лица.

— Они родственные души, Рафа. Они делают друг друга лучше и должны быть вместе. Клэри сказала мне, что Алеку даже не нравится Лидия, — он тянет Сантьяго за руку снова.

— Alma gemelas — идиотское устройство мира. Люди не принадлежат друг другу, — цедит тот сквозь зубы.

Саймон закусывает губу.

— Я знаю, — бормочет он, сжав запястье вампира, — но когда у тебя есть что-то настолько прекрасное, как родственная душа, и вы оба хорошие люди, вы должны бороться за это.

Рафаэль не может удержать рвущийся с губ вопрос:

— Личный опыт?

Саймон поводит плечами, что больше выглядит, будто он хочет стать незаметнее, и Рафаэль уже жалеет о сказанном.

— Я начал писать им, как только научился, но никогда не получал ответа. Может быть они не существуют, или может быть я им не нужен, но да, — он усмехается себе под нос.

Сантьяго вздыхает. Саймон все еще юн, и то, что он вампир, не дает ему повода позволять горечи поселиться в нем.

— Что ж, по крайней мере у тебя есть оставшаяся вечность, чтобы дождаться его.

Уголки губ Саймона чуть приподнимаются.

— Ты сейчас пошутить попытался?

— Нет, — отвечает Сантьяго с ухмылкой.

— Отлично. Сделаю вид, что этого не было, потому что я такой хороший человек. Теперь насчет свадьбы, устроим мне модный приговор. По твоим собственным словам мне в этом деле доверять нельзя, — снова тянет Рафаэля за руку.

— Льюис, я бы очень оценил, если бы в следующий раз, когда ты попытаешься вытащишь меня из постели, ты хотя бы подождешь, пока я оденусь, — Саймон отбрасывает его руку, будто она обжигала как солнце.

— Так ты…

— Да, — скалит зубы Рафаэль.

Новообращенный замирает, и Сантьяго знает, что, будь это возможным, тот покраснел бы до кончиков ушей.

— Иди в свою комнату, я буду там через десять минут с парочкой костюмов.

Саймон быстро ретируется.

Сантьяго откидывается на спинку кровати и закатывает глаза.

«Я хороший католик, я этого не заслужил».

***

 

Этой ночью отель полон суеты. У Оливии день рождения, ей исполнилось сто лет. Пока у одних вампиров есть пунктик на дни рождения, другие отмечают подобные события с особым размахом. Рафаэль сидит в абсолютном покое. Он чувствует счастье клана, передающееся через их связь. Он живет ради таких ночей, когда все они сплочены и в безопасности. Когда никакие кошмары не застилают их глаза. Лили устраивается на подлокотнике кресла, закинув ногу на ногу. Только мягкий взгляд Сантьяго выдает его настроение, но Лили физически чувствует его счастье. Он наблюдает, как Филип кружит Оливию в танце, затем, склонившись перед ней, преувеличивает свой английский акцент, произнося «Моя леди». Рафаэль чуть посмеивается. На этом Лили смотрит в его сторону, их взгляды пересекаются; на ее лице играет блаженная улыбка. Сантьяго почти мгновенно позволяет себе расслабиться даже больше. Нет никого, кому Рафаэль доверял бы их семью больше, чем ей.

В комнату входит Саймон, периодически кивая головой. К его уху прижат телефон, в зубах зажата ручка, а пиджак Рафаэля небрежно перекинут через плечо.

— О, прости, Клэри, я еще здесь. Да, я кивал, и нет, я не забыл, что ты не можешь увидеть это. Ладно тогда, на следующий вторник в девять, — произносит он; счастливая улыбка застывает на его губах, когда он записывает что-то на ладони.

В этот момент Рафаэль испытывает знакомое ощущение, как тогда, когда соулмэйт пишет что-то на своей коже. Прямо на своей левой ладони, в том же месте, где Саймон еще что-то строчит. Нос Лили улавливает знакомый запах крови Сантьяго, и она поворачивается к нему.

— Твой соулмэйт наконец-то снова дал о себе знать? — Удивление в ее голосе увеличивается, когда она видит на лице Сантьяго настороженность, — Рафаэль?

На миг их взгляды пересекаются и она чувствует острую панику, которую он неосознанно передал через их связь. Все в комнате застывают, голоса мгновенно стихают, но когда все посмотрели в сторону лидера, тот уже исчез.

Лили тут же следует за ним в его комнату. Сантьяго стоит в футе от своей кровати в тихой ярости, нахлынувшей на него. Его острые ногти впиваются в ладонь, когда он сжимает руку, по которой стекает кровь, в кулак. Яркая, красная, она окрашивает плитку на полу. Он стоит к ней спиной, она видит, как его плечи опускаются и поднимаются, и ужас начинает охватывать ее. Она вспоминает о всех битвах, через которые они прошли; единственные ситуации, когда Рафаэль дышал, когда человеческий инстинкт отвергал любую логику. Но вот он стоит и глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоить себя.

Она шепчет его имя.

— Оставь меня, — огрызается он.

Она закатывает глаза, потому что так не пойдет. Она, используя свою скорость, перемещается в комнату и встает прямо перед Рафаэлем, взяв его лицо в свои руки; ее ногти аккуратно удерживают его челюсть.

— Рафа, — ее голос нежен, но настойчив, — Рафа, если ты не скажешь мне в чем дело как своему заму, который всегда должен быть в курсе о любой угрозе клану или тебе самому, то, пожалуйста, скажи как своей подруге, которая всегда на твоей стороне… — ее слова виснут в воздухе, а Рафаэль, сильный и гордый Рафаэль, все еще не может поднять на нее глаза.

Он разжимает кулак и показывает ей свою ладонь.

«Вт 9 фильмы с Клэри».

Лили моргает и просветляется.

— Рафаэль, но, но это же чудесно. Саймон — твоя родственная душа, — Сантьяго, наконец, смотрит на нее.

— Да, прекрасно просто. Птенец, влюбленный в Сумеречную охотницу, которая…

— Но он твоя родственная душа! — Тут же прерывает его Лили.

— Соулмэйты не обретают счастье сразу же, Лили. Есть те, которые ненавидят своих соулмэйтов. В этом мире есть злые люди, которые используют своих соулмэйтов для достижения своих целей. Есть люди, которые разрушают своих соулмэйтов, — Лили вздрагивает: она знает, что он говорит о собственном отце.

— Рафаэль, это совсем другое. Ни ты, ни Саймон не такие, — ее ногти впиваются в лицо Сантьяго сильнее, на что тот шипит, — отлично, — она демонстрирует клыки в ответ, — Рафаэль Сантьяго, ты хороший человек. Ты всегда был хорошим человеком, — на этом она поворачивается и выходит из комнаты.

Он слышит, как Лили входит в гостиную; ее обычно тихие шаги сейчас цокают о плитку, демонстрируя ее расстройство.  
Он слышит ее заверения о том, что ничего страшного не произошло, только кое-что срочное с бостонским кланом. Сантьяго запускает руку в волосы; его хорошее настроение уходит вместе с теми, кто удаляется из отеля на ночь.

За десять минут до восхода солнца Сантьяго слышит своих людей, возвращающихся в отель. Он может чувствовать робкие смешки одних и неуверенные шаги других на пути в их комнаты. Раздается стук в дверь, и Рафаэль уже знает, кто стоит за ней. Удивляясь, когда он запомнил звуки шагов Саймона, его неосознанные вдохи, его тот самый запах, надолго остающийся с Сантьяго, и его острую, грубоватую улыбку. Рафаэль рычит — теперь это кажется таким очевидным. Саймон, не имеющий и видимости уважения к Рафаэлю и его желаниям, заходит в комнату.

— Я ведь мог спать.

Даже это не отпугивает новообращенного, который уже вскоре понял, что раздраженный Рафаэль приносит ему величайшее удовольствие.

— Но не спишь, — глумится Саймон.

Прежде чем Сантьяго успевает даже спросить о том, что он делает, Льюис начинает разглагольствовать о том, как Магнус ворвался на свадьбу. Его улыбка растягивается до ушей, и Рафаэлю приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не заулыбаться в ответ.

«Завтра» — решает Сантьяго. «Я расскажу ему завтра».


	3. Chapter 3

## Глава 3.

— Я уже поговорила с остальными членами клана, — она делает паузу, прежде чем продолжает, — я отменяю приказ об убийстве Саймона, — объявляет Лили.

Все в его комнате взглянули на нее. Лили собирается, встает прямее и продолжает:

— Саймон и Рафаэль — родственные души.

Ужас наполняет комнату, и Рафаэлю приходится проглотить рвущийся стон боли. «Сейчас не время» — напоминает он себе. У Оливии, стоящей в футе от кровати, вырывается вздох, когда она сжимает свое плечо, на котором Филипп рисовал созвездия для них последние шестьдесят три года.

— Нет. Как он мог поступить так с Рафой? — Шепчет она; глаза ее становятся широкими, как у олененка. По комнате проходят шепотки согласия.

— Я не рассказал ему, — наконец, изрекает Сантьяго. Лили с тревогой наблюдает за ним, будто то, что он вот-вот сломается, всего лишь вопрос времени. Рафаэлю хочется кричать. — Мой приказ все еще в силе.

— Нет, — говорит Стэн, самый старший из них, — это разрушит тебя, а с предстоящим возвращением Камиллы мы не можем так рисковать.

Сантьяго хмурится, когда кивает, соглашаясь с ним. Хоть у него и есть абсолютный контроль, он не собирается быть диктатором клана.

— Лили, договорись с ними о встрече на нейтральной территории. И пусть Магнус выступит нашим связующим, — Лили окидывает Эллиота взглядом, прежде чем исчезает. — Остальные, оставьте меня.

Пока остальные покидают комнату, Оливия останавливается, чтобы оставить поцелуй на щеке своего лидера, а Эллиот остается, чтобы закончить его перевязку. Рафаэль благодарен за установившуюся тишину. Эллиот даже более колкий, чем он сам, но, несмотря на это, его упрямость и верность зарекомендовали его как одного из друзей, которых Сантьяго очень ценит.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Эллиот, встретившись с ним взглядом. Он заправляет пару дредов, прежде чем тянет один из них; нервная привычка, напоминающая о его «примитивных» деньках. Рафаэль вздыхает; слова снова подводят его.

Эллиот был родственной душой одной подлой женщины, которая говорила ему полные ненависти слова в лицо, а также писала их по всей его коже. Надавала ему пощечин и оставила злые красные надписи на его лице и теле для собственного развлечения.

— Знаешь, Саймон — хороший человек, — заявляет Эллиот. Осторожно улыбаясь Рафаэлю, он хлопает того по плечам и уходит.

 

***

 

Слова Магнуса, сказанные тем еще месяц назад, врываются, в его голову. Он думает, что обманывал сам себя, даже сомневаясь в верности Дот Сумеречным охотникам. Он хочет рычать, но, к сожалению, сейчас неподходящее время; на кону более важные вопросы. Он наблюдает, как Сумеречные охотники и Саймон входят в его комнату. Алек все еще выглядит изможденным, под его опухшими глазами залегли тени от недосыпа. Магнус подходит и оставляет поцелуй на его плече, что вызывает у охотника маленькую запоздалую улыбку. Когда все они уселись, он начинает говорить.

— Ты допустила серьезную ошибку, Кларисса, выпустив Камиллу.

Ее взгляд тяжелеет.

— Это был единственный способ спасти мою маму.

— Ты мне друг, Клэри, но я уж точно предупрежу своих магов с опаской относится к союзам с тобой в будущем, — Клэри открывает рот, собираясь поспорить, но Магнус только поднимает палец, заставляя ее замолчать, — я должен был догадаться, что Рафаэль не поддержит освобождение Камиллы, — чувствует, как его глаза превращаются в узкие щелки, а разочарование покидает его, — в течение одной ночи ты нарушила договор, освободила одного из самых опасных жителей Нижнего мира и обрела врагов в лице Детей Ночи.

Вина отражается на лице охотницы, и Магнусу приходится напомнить себе, что, несмотря на то, что она все еще ребенок, у ее действий есть последствия. Он видит, как напрягается спина Изабель, как движется челюсть девушки; она жалеет о содеянном. Он видит, как невероятные мука и горечь охватывают Саймона. Алек смотрит на мага широкими глазами, поняв, что не знал деталей произошедшего в Дюморте. И он позволяет тяжести произошедшего давить на них.

— Тем не менее, вам повезло, что один конкретный лидер клана обязан мне услугу, — заявляет Магнус.

В этот момент открывается портал, из которого выходит Рафаэль в сопровождении Лили и Стэна, стоящих по бокам от него. Он выглядит идеально в черном костюме с темно-красными кнопками, и Магнусу хочется улыбнуться, потому что вот он — мальчик с ангельским лицом. Сантьяго и Стэн кивают магу, не сводя глаз со своих врагов. Лили, которая всегда считала себя выше политики, закатывает глаза, подходит к Бейну и целует его в щеку, прежде чем отступает обратно к Рафаэлю.

— Уверен, что Магнус уже сообщил вам о том, зачем вы здесь. В отличие от вас, вампиры не трусы и им не приходится скрывать свои намерения. Теперь все договоры нарушены. Ни о какой верности и речи не будет. Но Магнус сказал, что я, возможно, могу прийти к соглашению с вами, — он смотрит на Алека в упор. Охотник немедленно выступил вперед.

— Я не знал о миссии, на которую они пошли. Назови свои условия, Рафаэль.

Сантьяго критически осматривает охотника и поворачивается к Стэну, который просто кивает.

— Магнус говорил, что ты так и скажешь. Для начала, Камилла исчезла вместе с кровью, а маневренность моего клана ограниченна. Я хочу хотя бы четыреста пакетов с кровью. Вы поставили мой лидерский статус под угрозу, отдав Камилле тот документ, я хочу, чтобы это также было улажено, — голос Рафаэля разносится по комнате. Получив от Алека короткий кивок, он начинает пристально глядеть на Саймона, который съеживается под этим взглядом.

Все замирает. Сантьяго не сводит взгляд. Саймон не двигается. Тишина обременительна, она душит их всех. Воздух будто застыл. Только взгляд Рафаэля на Саймоне. Сантьяго поджимает губы и нарушает тишину.

— Годами, — медленно произносит он, — я думал, что не заслуживаю тебя.

Карие глаза Льюиса наполняются непониманием, брови сведены, вопрос застывает на губах. Точно так же когда-то Магнус прерывал любые опровержения Рафаэля. — Теперь я понял, что, наверное, это ты меня не заслужил.

Вампир вытаскивает элегантную ручку из кармана пиджаки и записывает ею что-то на ладони. Саймон ойкает от удивления, когда металлический запах его крови наполняет комнату. Клэри, стоящая с ним рядом, хватает его руку и смотрит. Ее лицо становится пепельного цвета, пока она сжимает свои пальцы так сильно, что остаются следы от ногтей.

Саймон видит парящие буквы Рафаэля, взглянув на ладонь. «Я разочарован».

Новообращенный испускает крошечный всхлип и делает короткие вдохи. Он вскакивает, готовый умолять в ногах у Рафаэля, но тот уже прошел через портал. Лили остается и хватает Льюиса, и он почти хочет истерически рассмеяться, потому что это настолько гребанная параллель с Клэри: как они оба думали, что поступают правильно, и чего им это стоило. Плевать на то, что это стоило им всего. Но Клэри вернула назад Джослин, а Саймон, что ж, Саймон никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более одиноким. Он рвано выдыхает, когда Лили берет его лицо в свои руки, и он почти просит ее свернуть ему шею: истерика от отчаяния охватывает его. Вместо этого Лили говорит ему успокоиться, будто мать своему ребенку. Наконец, она отпускает Саймона и оглядывает комнату; клыки появляются, когда ее взгляд натыкается на Клэри.

— Вы стоили Рафаэлю слишком много. Если вы будете стоить ему и жизни, я затащу вас в ад в след за собой, — обещает она. Повернувшись к Саймону, Лили берет его за руку. Ее ногти мягко давят на кожу на запястье, будто это должно быть успокаивающим. — Ты облажался, малыш. К счастью, Рафаэль не тот, кто долго держит зло. Ты кое-что поймешь. Каждую ночь в восемь тебя будут пускать в отель, если понадобится кровь. Насколько хватит вежливости Рафаэля, — когда Лили уходит, подол ее платья вздымается.

С другого конца комнаты Магнус, вышедший из кухни, заявил:

— Так ты его родственная душа. Мне следовало приберечь текилу, если бы я знал, что это превратится в новеллу.

 

***

 

Следующие три недели становятся самыми ужасными за все немертвое существование Саймона. Он просит увидеть Рафаэля каждую ночь, что встречается острым сопротивлением. Один раз Оливия почти набросилась на новообращенного в порыве злости, говоря, что он должен пройти всю гребанную Святую Землю, прежде чем Рафа простит его. Саймон не уверен, как это поможет, но это мысль. Он отправляет цветы и открытку с По Дамероном из нового фильма о Звездных Войнах, потому что Рафаэль был так впечатлен пилотом. Он покупает Рафаэлю чертову звезду, и все идет к тому, что он начнет думать о том, как заставит Сантьяго встретить его под дождем после просмотра слишком много фильмов Николаса Спарка, когда Лидия подкидывает ему хорошую идею.

— Если ты не можешь поговорить с ним, почему просто не напишешь ему?

— Уже. Стэн сказал, что Рафаэль сжег открытку с По Дамероном, даже не открыв ее.

Лидия складывает свои губы в нежную улыбку. Саймон в очередной раз за последнюю неделю благодарен ей за доброту. Она знает, какого чувствовать себя одиноко так, как не знают другие, и как продолжать жить с этим одиночеством. Она чудесная и сильная. Саймон желает ей только самого лучшего до конца ее жизни.

— Саймон, — говорит она; голос чуть подразнивающий, — он — твоя родственная душа, напиши ему на своей коже.

Льюис чертыхается от того, что эта идея не пришла к нему за эти три недели.

— Лидия, ты гений! — Он целует ее в обе щеки с характерным звуком; смех срывается с ее губ, когда она качает головой.

 

***

 

Проще сказать, чем сделать. Саймон колеблется всю ночь. Он взбирается по ступенькам по направлению к своей комнате, одна за другой, и благодарит мышечную память за то, что она еще не подвела его. Больше всего он чувствует усталость. Он не может думать, только идет по ступеням, пока не достигает своего временного пристанища и садится. Его руки трясутся каждый раз, когда он берет ручку, но не может заставить себя прижать ее к коже, пока не наступает рассвет. Саймон никогда не был счастлив тому, что ему не нужно дышать. Он знает, что не переживет печаль Рафаэля; она разрушает его. Поэтому он пишет. Это грубовато и чуть жжется, пока слова складываются на его руке. Кисть уже сводит от писания, но он чувствует надежду и облегчение, наполняющие его кости, впервые за столько дней. Вся ситуация, Боже, она… хаотична и беспорядочна, но Саймон хочет потратить оставшуюся вечность отдавая Рафаэлю все, потому что отнял так много. И он пишет.

Впервые я написал тебе одиннадцатого сентября две тысячи первого года. Мне было шесть лет. Отцу пришлось успокаивать меня, потому что у меня случилась паническая атака, настолько я волновался за тебя. Я боялся, что ты умер или потерял кого-то. Я так боялся, что ты остался один и хотел дать тебе знать, что пока у тебя есть я, ты никогда не будешь один.

Саймон продолжает, его узкий почерк резко выделяется на плоти, но это тоже выглядит прекрасно. Кожа горит, будто знает, что Саймон пытается сделать. И хочет сбежать от него. Прямо к Рафаэлю, который отложит перо, опустит кисть на бицепс, а его кожа успокоится, обретя дом. Когда это случится, Саймон, не поймет. Конечно, это будет Рафаэль. Рафаэль, который заставлял его кожу покраснеть, будто у него все еще был пульс. Льюис садится обратно, согнув ноги, и гладит свою правую руку. Он ждет, пока сон не настигает его.

 

***

 

Когда Саймон просыпается, солнце начинает садится, а на стороне пальца под корочкой засохшей крови уже написано всего одно слово, приносящее вампиру больше счастья, чем что угодно.

«Приходи».

Рафаэль стоит в середине главного входа. Он ведет себя с достоинством, держа спину прямо, и Саймон поражается тому, когда он успел научиться читать вампира так хорошо. Как он смог понять, что спина у него прямая из-за напряжения, а не как обычно, из-за самоуверенности. Саймон открывает свой рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ничего не выходит. Он закрывает его. И дышит. Знает, что не нужно, но когда он смотрит на Рафаэля все кажется застывшим и хрупким. Моменты проходят, а Саймону никогда не было уютно в тишине. Всегда в движении, мысли проносятся в голове за секунды, но сейчас Льюис чувствует спокойствие, будто стоит на краю мира. Забавно, ведь однажды Рафаэль станет для него всем миром. Новообращенный осторожно ступает вперед, стараясь игнорировать то, как напряглась спина Рафаэля, подходя вплотную. Он ждет. Лидер поворачивается к нему, лицо ничего не выражает, и просто смотрит на Саймона. Тот, наверное, мог бы заплакать прямо сейчас, но не хочет этого для себя, для них. Он закончил свое послание Рафаэлю одним простым желанием, написав его, как вопрос, и он знает, что это именно то, что Сантьяго хочет услышать. И за этим вопросом скрываются все эмоции Льюиса.

«Могу я вернуться домой?»

— Саймон, — шепчет Рафаэль.

И Льюис не уверен, кто двинулся первым, или они оба одновременно, но сейчас они цепляются друг за друга. Глаза Рафаэля горят, а у Саймона вырывается рваный вдох, когда он подавляет всхлип. Сантьяго обвивает руками его талию и спину и прижимается еще ближе. Саймону все равно на свое преимущество в росте в один дюйм, он находит способ полностью захоронить себя в чужих объятиях и жмется, потому что он недостаточно силен, чтобы быть без Рафаэля прямо сейчас. И когда новообращенный чувствует подрагивания чужого тела, он думает, что, возможно, они оба нуждаются друг в друге и это кажется единственной истиной в этом мире.

Он слышит резкий вдох Рафаэля и прижимает того ближе, желая дать понять, что теперь не отпустит никогда. Надеется, что это говорит «Прости меня, прости».

Рафаэль отстраняется первым, но его руки все еще покоятся на талии Саймона, и он не отпускает, не полностью, и никогда больше, надеется Льюис.

— Могу я вернуться домой? — Повторяет свой вопрос Саймон.

Он видит в улыбке Рафаэля, как мир встает на место. Он видит, как все разрушенное восстанавливается, и все это из-за одной маленькой улыбки.

Дальше не так сложно. Погрузиться в то, чем является Рафаэль, прижаться к его лбу собственным; это кажется сном, хотя сейчас сама Вселенная раскрывается для них. Саймон целует Рафаэля, словно тот — источник всего. Возможно, так и есть, но это важная часть. Середина, на которой они встретились. Где Рафаэль, который всегда уверен в себе, не может найти слов, чтобы описать новообращенного, и, наверное, потратит оставшуюся вечность в поисках их ради Саймона. Где Саймон, который писал песни о любви и никогда не прекращал говорить, сейчас безмолвен, и может только выцеловывать слова на коже Рафаэля. «Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно» — обещает он в губы Сантьяго. «Ты все, чего я желал» — выдыхает он в его руку. «Я твой» — клянется он в изгиб его шеи.

Это звучит как вечность.


End file.
